time to go
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: nudge loves iggy. iggy loves nudge. shouldn't be a problem right? wrong. what if max is against it and critisizes nudge. what if nudge think it's time to go, permantaly. and what if, ontop of all that, nudge is preganant with iggy's baby. my first story!
1. Chapter 2

what's up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

this is my first story, so please criticize.

Iggy:this girl does not own maximum ride, she does not own Iggy ride either

darknesstakesallofme:yeah, so enjoy

* * *

Nudge p.o.v.

I gotta tell them. If not them then a least Max. Damn Iggy, why you have to got to be so damn cute. If you weren't maybe I wouldn't have fallen for you. It's not Iggy's fault though. But it is God's. How can you make him like that huh. Is it my destiny, to be tortured to want to be with someone who I'm never suppose to be with, but am with anyway. How am I suppose to deal with this shit along with white-coats, and PUBERTY!!!!!! How did I get to this subject anyway. The rest of the flock is leaving. I wonder where. I hope it's to the mall, I really need new jeans. Wait, Max isn't going. Maybe I should stay. I'm never going to get a chance like this. I look to see Iggy gesturing for me to come. I shake my head, then rember he's blind so I say I'll pass. He finally understands and walks out the door. God, sometimes that boy is as clueless as Max is to Fang. You know they're going out now. Eh, I give it a week, ten days. Not to sound hateful, it's just if you knew their tempers, you would understand. Anyway. Max sits on the couch and I sit next to her. Might as well come out and say it.

"Max I love Iggy, and he loves me back"I blurt.

"Ofcourse you do. He's your brother."She said with a laugh, but when I didn't laugh, her smile dissapeared.

* * *

ooh. how max reacts. review and find out. If I didn't say this before, this is my first story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 3

authors note

okay guys, for those of you who are confused, that last chapter was a better version of the first. although i'm not sure anybody read the damn thing, it's nice to think some fucking one did. so that's it.


	3. reactions

thank to all those who reveiwed. thanks for that awesome critisism.(with tears in my eyes)you like me, you really like me.

anyway, i don't own maximum ride. james patterson does. and sadly, that is not me, otherwise, i would do something about these pairings.

* * *

Nude's p.o.v.

Confusion and fury was written all over her face. She was not a happy bird kid.

"What, Nudge how could you! He's like three years older than you! We don't need anyone getting together now, especially now! You know we're trying to destroy the school! What if you both get distacted making kissy faces at each other while we're on that mission, huh. What if.............."

"Shut the hell up Max!" I interupted." Do you realize we all know about your emo afair with Fang! You think you can be sneaky with it. We see you over there sharing your food, shaking yo bom-boms in his face! You Maximum Ride, is a hyprcrite. The only people you care about other than yourself is Angel and Fang! You are so self centered! Sometimes I feel like I'm better off by myself!"I screamed back.

"Oh you do huh. Why don't you just go then. Seeing as you're so sick of me. Go, get out of my face."

Tears came as I ran to my room. I picked up a random bag and stuffed everything I owned in it. I remember last night. The first night I spent with Iggy. Despite the things I said, I loved Angel. She was the only one who knew about me and Iggy. Heck, she knew it before we knew it ourselves. In all of my sixteen years, I've always been with Angel. Hell, I've never been without anybody. But I have to be strong. I'm going to show that Maximum Ride I can be someone without her. I find a pen and a paper and write first Angel, Gasman, and even Fang, a note for why I'm going. Next, I write Iggy one. I write hard in the paper, leaving indentions. I leave a note in each bed room and go outside. I pass the living room and see Max looking at the telivision, but not really watching it. I shake my head and walk out the front door. I think about all the good times I've had with the flock, then look back at the Marteinez's home. A place we've spent the past two weeks with. Before I can have second thoughts, I take off to the sky. Not planning to ever show up again.

* * *

okay, like i said before, thanks to all who reviewed. the next chapter will either be in max, iggy, fang, angel, or the gasman's point of veiw, don't you review to help which character's p.o.v. i should put it in.


	4. sorry for chapter six,re chapter five

first of all, i want to thak by name all those who inspired me to keep writing this is not my last chapter,but i think it's high time they get some of this spotlight.

(mysteriously gets a spotlight from somewhere)

UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND

MEGGEM

xxjewxx

Hee hee

thank all you people,(if you're reading this).getting your reviews make me feel all giddy inside.(not to sound queerish)you really inspired me to continue this story.

(waits a few seconds then takes the spotlight away)

anyway,i don't own maximum an old fart named james patterson does, but he writes awesome books!

* * *

Iggy p.o.v.

I came from a place I will never go again. It's called..........the mall! It's full of teens and children that WON'T SHUT UP!!!!!!! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DODGE THINGS WHEN I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON MY SURROUNDINGS!!!!! REALLY, I DON'T CARE WHAT JENNY WORE TO THE DAMN DANCE!!!! I THOUGHT NUDGE WAS BAD WHEN IT COMES TO THIS, BUT REALLY, SHE DOESN'T EVEN COME CLOSE!!! Just thinking about Nudge makes me smile. I remember last night. How we were so certain we loved each other so much, we didn't even use protection. Now before you get all, now Iggy, if you pull out the erection, you must use protection crap on me, I must say it was her first time, so we there's nothing to worry about. I think. Plus it's hard to get condoms from someone who could rat you out to someone who will kick my ass. Anyway I go to the living room, thinking she(as in Nudge) must be in there. When I see (no jokes or I will come after you)she isn't, I go to her room. She not in there either. Hmm, oh well, she's probably outside doing something. I'll go join her, but I got to go to my room first. And no, not for some condoms.

I get to my room and as I open the door, a gust of wind swept in. Something paper-like fluttered from my bed and with much difficulty, I find it and take it to the desk Ella "so generously" donated to me. I sit and wave my hand over the writing,feeling the indentions. Apparently, whoever wrote this took in consideration of me being blind.( a/n:letter narrated in Nudges voice however you imagained it)

My Dear,Dear Iggy,

Of all the people,leaving you will be the hardest. Don 't be mad and me,and please don't be mad at Max. She was only trying to be the mother she thinks she is. Right now I need to prove to not only her,Max,but myself that I can live by myself .Iggy, the night I spent with you was the best night of my life. But,now, I really think you need to be with someone stronger. Someone who can take care of you when you need it. And even though it breaks my heart, I'm not that person. Please Iggy, whatever happens in the future, it might be best you forgot about me. Through it all though, I want you to know that I'll never love someone as much as I love you.

Love the one you should forget,but the one who will never forget you,

Nudge

* * *

ALL MY SINGLE LADIES!!! I JUST LOVE THAT SONG!!! YAY FOR RANDOM THINGS!!! anyway the next chappy will be in iggy's p.o.v. to show his reaction,then probably nudge's to see how she's doing out there on her own. it will probably alternate like that untill the end with some of the other flock's p.o.v. in there too. again thanks to all those who review, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! the next chapter will come as soon as you guys review!!!!


	5. some shit

okay, i'm aware of the last chapter being chapter six. it is not intentional, but somehow, it keeps happening like that and i'm really sorry. anyway i don't own maximum ride, but jp does.

thanks underlanderfromtheoverland for giving me the idea for this chapter

another thing, i got that pitty max day from another story.

* * *

Iggy p.o.v.

Running with tears is about the same as going to the mall. While trying to make my way down the hall, I tripped on a lamp, a table, a book(or could be a thick magazine,I don't know and don't care,)an Angel, a Gazzy,a Fang, and even an Iggy. Finally though, I make my way to the living room where,I hope,Max resides.

"What do you want Iggy,I'm really not in the mood. Iggy, Iggy I'm over here."

"What did you say to Nudge?" I spun around to where I hope was facing her and demanded an answer.  
"Iggy...."she said like she was exhausted. I interupted her by picking up a chair and threw it against. I shatterd on contact. Good. Now they know how my heart feels.

"Max what did you do?"cried a horrified Angel. I didn't have to feel her face to know that she was crying.

"Max,"called an extremely calm voice,"we need to know what went down while we were gone so we can get an understanding of why and where she went." Then Max burst into tears.

* * *

Angel p.o.v.

When Iggy threw that chair against the wall I lost it. I cried. What had Max done that was so wrong,Nudge would want to leave. She was,is, my best friend. She was always there, no matter what. What am I going to do without her?

"We...we had an argument. She told me her and I....Iggy were in love, and I freaked. Then she called me a hyprocrite and stuff and said sometimes she feels as if she were better off by herself. I lost it and...and.....said why wouldn't she just leave if she w...were so sick and tired of me. And she ran to her room and packed and left. She left and it's all my fault. I didn't think she was serious,and just when I was about to apologize, I realized she's really gone." She said through shakey sobs and tears. Anger coursed through my veins. How could she be so selfish. She's suppose to be happy they're finally together,not the opposite.

"Max...how could you do this." I demanded.

"Angel it's not my fault,you got to know I'm just as upset as you are here." Hearing her voice so calm made me furious. My sister and best friend was out there alone. Does she realize what kind of trouble she's probably in.

"This is not let's pitty Max day, Nudge is out there alone and I'm going out to find her. Believe it or not, I actually understand why she left. Ever since you saved the world, it's been about you. You're not the only one who did though. Do you realize that. They don't mention us by name. They go Max and the Flock. You are so self-centered and stuck on yourself it's sick. I'm going out to find my sister. If anyone wants to come with me you are free to. But Max,just know I don't need to sit here and wait while my sister is out there." I said and headed out the door

* * *

okay,bad news for Max. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 8

I don't own maximum ride

~Nudge p.o.v.~

Living on your own is harder than it seems. You have to find food, water, and shelter. You might find yourself being woke up by someone's sprinklers because you accidentally fell asleep in their flower bed. You might find yourself being shot at because you were digging through their garbage can looking for something to eat. You might get drenched from standing in the pouring rain trying to quench your thirst. I always dream of meeting the flock somewhere, somehow in the future. Max would say she was sorry for the things she said,and me and Iggy would cling to each other and never let go. That was the thing that firmly kept me from running back. I think the only thing I had almost had a predicament with was one thing. I was pregnant. I wasn't pregnant with anyone either. I was pregnant with Iggy's child.

The thing I'd feared was not having enough food for the baby, but fortunately, I found a job as an assistant for a wonderful man. Not only did he not care I was a pregnant seventeen year old, but he did not care I was homeless or my ragged state either. He's only twenty years old, and since his family owned the business he works for, he got to pick the spot he wanted to work at. Even though they offered him something much more important, he chose c.e.o. He's tanned with big beautiful blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He's around 6'9, so he's just a foot taller than me. It's true, he's sexy, but not as sexy as Iggy of course.

Not only looks, he's nice, honest, crazy about any sport out there, and really sweet. He knows about my wing and just said they were just one more thing for him to love about me. He even offered me a place to stay at his three story house, a thing I could not resist. I really love him. Although I know there are still going to be some strong feelings for Iggy, I managed to bury them and a least try to stay fully devoted to him. His name is Harold Crest.

I've been living on my own for five months. Known I was pregnant for one of the five months. Lived with him for four months, and engaged with him for one of those four. Even his older married friends are nice to me. Their just excited that their little Harold finally go someone he can settle down with. Even their wives, and their friends, like me. I finally have a life, a home, something that's mine and I can fight for.

"Hey sweet heart." I said as he came home from work. Since the baby is due any day, he forced me not to go to work. Also, we had to post pone the wedding, so until the sucker pops out of me, I would be Mrs. Harold Crest.

"Hey baby," he said, and planted a kiss on the top of my head and stalked in the kitchen.

"Honey, can you go to the store. We need a few things. I'll make a list. You don't have to go if you don't feel like it. I can go." He called out from in the kitchen. See? Sweet.

"It's okay, I can go." I said and waddled to our room. Having a big belly with a baby in me has defiantly taken its tole.

I slipped off my comfortable night gown and pulled on some gray sweats. Then marched to the car, grabbed my purse, and drove to the grocery store. I walked in, grabbed a buggy, and looked at the list. I rolled my eyes at all the junk food on there. No he wasn't fat, really he was quite fit, it's just that he need to eat a whole lot better.

I wheeled my buggy down the cereal aisle and felt my cart collide with someone else's.

"Sorry. It's not my...."but stopped short and gasped at the person I'm looking at. Standing in front of me was someone I only dreamed of seeing again. Standing in front of me was Iggy.

I know it took me a while to update, but I finally fount out where this story was going. Maybe if you review I could update faster. You know what to do, review!!! l8er!!!!


	7. Chapter 9

I, DARKNESS TAKES ALL OF ME, DOES NOT HAVE FULL OWNERSHIP OF MAXIMUM RIDE. BUT I GET TO HELP WRITE A BOOK!!!

Fang: oh yeah. What's the book's name

darkness takes all of me: you know....(randomly makes up a name)......Fly On

Fang: yeeeaaah. Anyway she doesn't own Maximum Ride, but she does own mental medications.

Darkness takes all of me: why don't you shut the hell up and go tend to yo thang over there

Max:wtf!!!

Fang:at least I got a thang

Darkness takes all of me:Ugh! Just shut up and let them read the damn story!

Fang: so you can make them all sick

Darkness takes all of me:(knocks Fang out with a brick) please enjoy the story

* * *

~Iggy~

I defiantly know that voice from somewhere. Let me think. (thinking.............................) OMFG!!!!!!!

"Nudge?!" I ask.

"H-hey Iggy." she answered. I stepped out from behind my cart and pulled her to me from behind hers. I tried to hug her but realized something round was blocking me from doing that.

"Nudge, are you pregnant?" I asked. God! It's only been nine months. She couldn't be that big in that short of period. Well, we are different from other children. Maybe we develop faster than others. I don't know. All I know is that I missed her so much my heart feels like it's going to burst into pieces. They're going to have to hose my heart of the walls.

"Yeah Iggy. I am." she answered meekly.

"How? With who?" I asked. She hesitated and said something that made me want to throw up, shout for joy, and stump around like a four year old.

"You."

* * *

~Fang~

Damn Iggy! How long does it take to get some fucking frosty strips! (an:made up cereal)

"Fang can you go check on him. He's probably lost in some women's department or something." Max asked me. Ever since Nudge left, our flock hasn't been the same. At first we just tried to forget her, Max's orders, but of course that didn't work with all the silence around the house. I actually miss her string of words that never seemed to stop. Ella took this as her chance to try to get with Iggy. Of course, being Max's sister, the plan worked. Not only was I pissed off about that, but when I asked him about it later, he acted as if it were no big deal Nudge, the one he claimed to love,was gone.

I walked in the store, my hands deep in my pockets and made my way to the cereal aisle. Sure enough, I saw Iggy there, his back turned to me, apparently talking to a girl. That dirty son of a bitch! Now I'm about to embarrass his horny ass!

"Iggy," I said in a sing song voice," don't you have a boy......" and stopped in the middle of my taunt as I realized who he was talking to.

* * *

You know what to do, review!!!l8er!!!!


	8. Chapter 10

Darknesstakesallofme:i don't,under any circumstances, own maximum ride

Fang:hey you finally said it, and I didn't have to embarrass you or anything

Darknesstakesallofme:shut-up fag dork, first of all, you need to get out of my head. I thought you said hang with Iggy.

Fang: I don't see him

(both look around)  
Darknesstakesallofme: IIIIIIGGYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

Iggy:OH GOD!!!!!!!!

* * *

~Max (just cause I thought she needed a chapter to herself~

I let my thoughts drift toward Nudge as Fang went to check on Iggy. How could things go so wrong, so fast. We were doing okay. I finally found a house and enough money to get us some food so we won't go hungry, but without her here, it's like a gaping hole in my heart that can't be mended. God! Why did I have to go and say such stupid stuff. If I had just tried to accept it maybe she might still be here. It's my fault, all my fault and I know it. Those nine months were the hardest in my life, not including the Itex and school and such. What she had said hurt. What Angel had said hurt too. They were both right, I was a hypocrite. I did sometimes think it was all about me. I always thought about my burdens and no one else's. That's about to stop now though...... and WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!

I glanced up and the doors and saw Iggy walking out. Okay, so where's Fang. Oh there he is. But who is that. Walking with them was a girl with golden skin, waist length curly hair that had to have been a problem in the morning, which covered her face, and a swollen belly. My first thought was what whore did Iggy mess with when I noticed this was no ordinary whor... I mean girl.

"Nudge?!" I asked.

"Hi Max." she replied. I looked at Iggy and Fang and saw they looked as shocked as me.

"NUDGE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Gazzy and Angel and,if possible, attacked her with hugs. They were the ones who seemed the most affected by her being gone, well aside from Iggy, who was just good at hiding it.

"Hey!" Nudge squealed. Yep, that's definitely her.

"How have you been? Where have you been living at? How did you get pregnant?" You don't have to be a bran scientist to know who asked that last question. But if you do, it was Gazzy.

"I've been fine. I will save the second question for later, and Gazzy, ask Max later on." I glared playfully at her and she smiled angelically back. God I've missed her.

"Guys let me make a call and we'll go to that little coffee house and catch up. My first instinct was to get all defensive but than reminded myself that this was Nudge, so I agreed. After a few minutes all but Nudge loaded in my little danky car that looked like a piece of trash next to Nudge's gray convertible.

We soon came to a cafe and were all piled up in a stool.

"Sooo. Whose the baby daddy?" Fang asked in a sing song voice and I punched him playfully in the arm. We whimpered and rubbed the spot where I hit him, pretending to be hurt. We laughed but stopped, anxious to hear what Nudge would say.

She looked nervous but finally whispered.

"Iggy." I looked at Iggy and saw his flushed face. How long has he known this?

* * *

Fang:YOU MADE ME A WUSS!!

Darknesstakesallofme:no I didn't

Fang:REALLY???!!!

Darknesstakesallofme:yeah, really. anyway you know what to do, review!!!


	9. just another chapter

Darknesstakesallofme:OMG!!!!!!! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!!!!!!!!!

Fang: REALLY!!!!

Darknesstakesallofme:YEAH! MY MOM SAID......

Fang: don't really care

Darknesstakesallofme: THEN WHY DID YOU ASK?! (runs away crying)

Fang: oh god

Iggy: WOO I'M FREE, SHE DID CALL ME

Darknesstakesallofme:IIIIIIIIGGYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: (sighs) she doesn't own Maximum Ride

* * *

~Gazzy (cause he didn't have one yet)~

Silence is a word hardly ever used in the flock. Not with Nudge or Angel around. I just accepted that this flock and quiet would never work together. But as Nudge told us who the father is, that was all that could be heard. I looked at Max and saw an angered/hurt/confused look on her face. Iggy, Fang, and me just looked confused, while Angel looked like she already knew. I swear all girls are weird.

"How, when did this happen?" asked Max.

"Nine months ago. The night before our fight." answered Nudge. She looked like she was ready for another fight, and also like she was going to cry. Like I said, girls are the equivalent to weird.

"Why didn't you tell us? Did anyone in this flock know?" She asked.

"Angel knew." she answered. Max shivered, trying to get her anger in check.

"That's okay. We're doing a lot better, and also. I have something to tell you guys."

"What." we all asked.

"Well,"she cleared her throat,"you know that four year old girl that I said was Mom's but looks just like me and Fang?"

"We know. It's you and Fang's baby. We're not dumb Max. Although I still don't know how it works." I said. They laughed, but Max continued.

"Like I said, we're doing a lot better and I think we can support a child. Maybe we can get our children together and they could be like best friends and stuff." said Max.

"OMG!!!"squealed Angel," There's going to be a baby in the house!!! Well two babies!!! What is it. Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl! I can braid her hair and dress her. But a boy would be cute too? Don't you think Nudge. Well I know what you think, but...."

"Okay!!! I get it!!!" interupted Nudge. "God, is this what I sound like?"

"Yes." everybody answered. We all laughed, but I could tell everyone was thinking what it would be like to live with two babies. Well, everyone execpt Nudge.

"So Nudge. What is it." asked Angel again.

"Both. They're twins." Angel and Max cooed, so not like Max, while Fang and me congradulated Iggy.

"And,"started Fang"If I'm not misaken, you have another question to answer. Where have you been living since you've been gone?" Again Nudge got that looke where she wanted to cry and start a fight.

"Well," she slowly answered," I hardly think that's any of your buisness."

"You're kidding right? Come on. Tell us." I said. She looked flushed but finally said,

"Why don't you meet him." You know what, silence is a jerk. It comes at all the wrong times. Like now.

"Wha-what do you mean meet him?" asked Iggy on the verge of tears. We all knew he was only dating Ella to try and bury his feeling for Nudge. I guess he never thouroughly buried them.

"I mean, I think its time for the family to meet the fiance."

* * *

darknesstakesallofme: so what did you think

Max:i think you just made me have a kid, how in the hell am i suppose to have a kid

darknesstakesallofme:the usual way(in a high voice) you know when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they get

Max I know, I know

Gazzy: I don't keep going

Nudge:no, Gazzy why don't you just go build some bombs or something

Gazzy: why don't you just go jump off a cliff or something

Nudge:I have wings shit brain I can fly

Angel: hey no cursing

Fang: you see, this is what happens when you get the flock in one little space of your head

darknesstakesallofme:you're right I know who can save us! IIIIIIIIIGGYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Iggy:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

darknesstakesallofme:you know what, if I get at least five reviews, I will leave Iggy alone.

Iggy:PLEASE!!! SHE ABUSED ME WITH ALL KINDS OF TORTURES!!!!!!!!

darknesstakesallofme: IGGY!!! IT'S TIME FOR YOU DAILY DOSE OF KISSES!!!!!!!!!!! HEY NUDGE, BACK OFF!!!! (fighting off a furious Nudge) you know what to do, review!!! l8er!!!!


	10. author's note

I AM NOT DENYING THAT I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

Fang:then what are you denying

THAT I'M AM TERRIBLE IN LOVE WITH IGGY RIDE

Iggy:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

* * *

LISTEN!!! UNTILL I GET MY FIVE REVIEWS I WON'T UPDATE!!!! SO UNTILL I SEE THIRTY TWO REVIEW IN THERE, YOU WON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (=(


	11. Chapter 11

Darknesstakesallofme:Sooo sorry. i just got really mad and hurt when you guys didn't review

Fang: yeah, cause the world will end when she gets hurt

Darknesstakesallofme:you're about to get hurt if you don't shut up fag

Fang: I _told_ you before, it's**_ Fang_**

Darknesstakesallofme: and I told **_you_** before, I purposely leave out the "N"

Fang:listen I don't have to put up with this, you don't own me or Maximum Ride

Darknesstakesallofme:and, you're still here, and you can't leave until i let you, so shut up and enjoy the chapter

* * *

~Iggy p.o.v.~

What could she mean, meet the fiancé. She's not getting married already. Silence was all I heard. Okay, so I'm not the only one whose shocked here.

"Wh-what do you mean meet the fiancé?" studdered Angel. She sounded frustrated and shocked. "And why can't I read any of your thoughts?"she asked.

"Oh, that's because I can block what I'm thinking now."she answered like she had asked what was on the menu today. I barely heard her, because all I was thinking about was that she's getting married.......and not to me. My heart fell to pieces. The only thing that can mend them is now in the arms of another man, and all because I didn't go out and tried harder to find her. I probably searched for about a good month before Ella confessed her love for me. After that I just kind of gave up and tried to bury my feelings. Apparently I didn't bury them six feet under like I was suppose to.

~Fang p.o.v.~

God, Nudge! How many times are you going the continue to shock us?! Soon I regained my voice.

"Great! How about we go now."I said and looked at Iggy. I could tell he was taking this hard. It looked like someone hit the off switch on him. He just totally blanked out. She said okay, and Angel asked if she could ride in her car.

"Sure. Do you want to ride Max, I kind of really need to talk to you." she said, breaking Max out of her trance.

"Uh-um....I would love to,"she finally said,"but who's going the drive my car?"

"I will. I need the talk to the boys anyway." I said and got up. We got outside and departed, girls in one car, boys in the other. For a second I wished Angel had asked Nudge to ride with us, while us boys got her car. I was really tight, the interior and such, but I just remembered Iggy probably just got his heart broken, so that's probably not a good idea. Anyway, soon I was tailing Nudge.

"Iggy, I'm sorry."said Gazzy and hugged him, they were both in the back seat by the way. That was a really cute kid, and I know he means well, but Iggy looked like he was going to punch him in the face if he touched him again.

"Iggy, I'm sure you'll get over it. Seeing how you got over her so quickly the first time." I said, with a hint of bitterness to my voice. It still pissed me off when he did that.

"Fang, I made a mistake. Ella jus-"

"I don't give a damn. YOU supposedly loved her more than your own life. But then again I'm sure you tell all girls that, just so you can screw them and leave them wondering what happened and what they did wrong." I snapped. Nudge was my little sister. She was closer to me than anybody in the flock, save Max who is my other half. He just left her for a slut, and like any protective big brother, I'm pissed off at that. Gazzy stayed quit during the whole affair, and just whimpered as a sign that he was upset about us fighting. We both seemed to get it and stayed quite the rest of the way.

~Nudge p.o.v.~

For about the third or fourth time that day, I shocked them. I was driving to my house, Fang behind me, when I asked,

"Max, how do you know when you're in love?"

"You know, when you're with them, and everything else just disappears." she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I momentarily looked over at her at the passenger's seat and instantly knew she was talking about Fang.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm confused. I love Harold, my fiancé, but I love Iggy more than anything. Just seeing him resurfaced some of those feelings. What do I do

do?" I asked. Harold gave me a home, offered me a family, a life, I can't just ignore that over something Iggy and I had.

"I don't know,"she answered,"but I know you'll make the right decision in the long run." I sighed and accidentally let my guard down. Angel gasped as she saw all that I experienced since leaving. I stayed quite the rest of the way, while getting understanding looks from both of my sisters. Finally I pulled up to the house. Me and the flock got out and made our way up the stairs, to the front door.

"Hey sweetie I'm home, I ran into some people there and got kind of caught up, so you'll have to go shopping later." I called.

"That's okay, who did you mee-"he started but stopped short when he saw the flock.

"Hey honey, you remember those stories I told you about. You know the ones about my family. Here they are." I said. He practically gawked at them.

"Hi! You must be Max, and Angel. And you must be Gazzy. Yes, you have that mischievous look to you. You look like Fang, and you must be Iggy. Hi, I'm Harold Crest. Wow! I can't believe I'm actually meeting the flock! From the stories Nudge has told me, you guys are amazing!" He said, his smile wider than when his favorite team wins a game. I smiled warmly at him, glad he feels that way toward them and looked at the flock to see their reaction.

* * *

don't worry, Nudge and Iggy will get together in the end. it wouldn't be a niggy without that happening. anyway you know what to do, review! l8er! ;P


	12. Chapter 12

HEY, SO LONG NO SEE

Fang:you just saw them a couple days ago when you freaked out on them for not reviewing then reposted

JUST IGNORE HIM, YOU KNOW FANG'S A LITTLE SLOW

Fang:really, coming from the girl who hates the main character of a book

what's that got to do with anything

Fang:nothing, i just find that really stupid

you only think that because you are in love with the main character

Fang:no, it's just that i think that's dumb

right, anyway, i don't own maximum ride

* * *

~Angel p.o.v.~

He was practically glowing, and just to meet us! I looked at Nudge and saw her smiling at him warmly. She had just shot Iggy a nervous glance when we heard a horn blast outside.

"You didn't invite any friends did you?" Nudge asked Harold, but he just looked confused.

"No, did you?"

"No." she answered. She waddled to the door,the car door opened and out came Ella. Just the person who I hated. I heard a growl and saw it came from Fang. He really didn't like her.

"Max,"he said through clenched teeth,"what is she doing here? How did she know we would be here."

"I don't know." she answered. She walked out and hugged her sister.

"I'm guessing this is the whore who you don't like." Harold whispered to Nudge. She laughed,

"Oh you have no idea."

"Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!" she squealed. What the hell, that was me and Nudge's thing.

~Nudge p.o.v.~

"What the hell are you doing here." I snarled.

"I'm here to see my fiancé." she said in an equally bitchy tone.

"Well, I suggest you leave before I get pissed off and make you look like the bitch you really are." I said, and charged toward her.

"BRING IT ON BIRD GIRL!!!!!" she shouted. Fang jumped in between us and gently pushed me away, but roughly shoved Ella. It was clear who he loved most.

"FANG!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" screamed Max. "THAT'S MY SISTER AND YOU DO NOT JUST SHOVE HER AROUND LIKE THAT!"

"So Nudge isn't your sister anymore? What,she's not worthy to be related to the great Maximum Ride?"said Fang in a calm quiet voice.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she screamed back but much quieter.

"Then what did you mean?! Ever since that slut showed up in your life you basically ignored her and Gazzy! You don't know how that they used to come crying to me saying that you don't love them anymore. That **_Ella_**, of all people, replaced them! I'm not sure about anyone else but I sure saw the separation between us, and her and Gazzy." The way he said Ella made him sound like he was disgusted with her. Suddenly everything went quiet. I looked around for Harold but apparently he decided to make himself scarce. I then looked at Gazzy and saw him looking down at the ground.

"Fang, what are you talking about, I've never excluded Gazzy or Nudge." said Iggy.

"Well, let me care to elaborate. You looked for Nudge for two weeks then quit. Then Ella sashayed her ass over there and it was bye bye Gazzy." Tears clouded my vision and I just realized that Iggy only searched for me for two weeks. He obviously didn't love me if he look longer. I turned and ran into my house.

~Gazzy~

As Nudge ran in the house, Max started yelling at him.

"Well, lets just face the fact that the better, and sexier, woman won." said Ella. When she said that, I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! BITCH YOU AIN'T NO WHERE NEAR BETTER NOR BETTER LOOKING THAN NUDGE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED!!!" I screamed.

"Gazzy! Watch your mouth." screamed Max.

"Yeah Gazzy before I have to slap the mess out of you." said Ella. Angry tears now ran down my cheeks.

"Ella shut up and go home before I kick you there." said Angel. Max shot her a warning look and she shot back a I don't give a fuck look.

"Maax, Iggyyy, why are they being so mean to me?" she cried. Fake tears now building up in her eyes.

"I don't know but it's about to stop." said Max.

"Right." agreed Iggy. Fang look incredelous at them both, but that soon turned hard and rugged.

"Come on Angel and Gazzy. Let's go see how Nudge's doing. And Max, consider us done. Seeing as you care more about your real sister than the person you spent your whole life with." said Fang. Max expression turned from pissed off, to depressed and sad in two seconds. Tears started to form at the side of her eyes. I looked at Fang and saw it killed him to leave her like this, but he turned and followed where Nudge left in the house. Me and Angel followed.

* * *

i know, i'm shocked too, and i'm the one who wrote it. listen i would really appreciate it if you guys review.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah!!!!!! Thx to all who reviewed!!!

Fang:(snort)

what, that's all,hmm,boring. anyway, enjoy

* * *

~Nudge p.o.v.~

As I sat on my bed in my room, I remember all the good times me and Iggy had before that slut showed up in our life. I remember the time Angel got kidnapped and he comforted me. Stroking my hair, whispering encouraging words to me. The beach..everything. With each memory, tears came harder and faster. Soon fury shoved that despair away. How could he love me so less that he only searched for me for only two weeks. Maybe,just maybe, he doesn't love me. Just maybe, to him, I'm just another girl. Suddenly I felt something break. Wet sticky stuff came from somewhere I don't feel comfortable mentioning. Pain struck my stomach. I screamed in agony. Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and Harold burst through the door. Max and Iggy not far from them. Ella just calmly walked in. God I hate that bitch.

~Max p.o.v.~

I felt like shit. Ella kept saying I didn't need Fang. That me, Iggy, and her should leave and leave these bitches to wallow in their own self pity for loosing us. I was just about to reply what Nudge's scream pierced the air. I glanced at Iggy and saw a concern look painted own his face. Yeah he didn't look for her long, but he still really loved her. I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize that. Me and Iggy darted to where I guess was Nudge's room. I saw her clutching her stomach. Gazzy, Harold, and Fang kept asking what was wrong.

"Heeey!!!! Stop!!!!! We need to get her to the hospital! She's going into labor!!" Angel screamed. I turned to Iggy turned to Iggy and saw he had turned bone white, literally. Harold's face was flushed, looking redder than a tomato's. Gazzy looked confused, while Angel look calm and collected, but I could tell that was for everyone else's sake, she was totally freaking out on the inside. Fang was freaking out on the outside. He kept walking back and forth, looking around, running his hand through his hair. He looked to cute and brotherly I wanted to kiss him. I bet I had a dumb look on my face and I didn't even had time to register Ella's face because Nudge interrupted my thoughts.

"HEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE ASS-WHOLES!! GET ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!" she screamed. Soon there was a rush of getting in the car and getting them cranked up. God, why is my life always like this.

* * *

Fang:wow, I actually like it

really?!

Fang:yeah, I had to throw up, and that helped me

(knocks Fang out) please, please, PLEASE, review


	14. Chapter 14

okay guys, i was reading a label on some pine cleaner cleaning supplies and on the warnings it said that i was not suppose to mix with my food. okay i don't know about any of you,my but chicken does not fry in pine cleaner. anyway i decided to dump fang for someone more awesome. introducing, DYLAN!

dylan:hi, um, she does not own maximum ride (really fast) she doesn't own Dylan either

yeah, whatever

* * *

~Nudge~

Having a baby freaking hurts. There was Harold, Iggy, Fang, Angel, and Maxine,someone I'll explain about later, there trying to encourage me, that the babies were almost out. Max was looking pale, and staying out of the way, while Gazzy long since passed out. For hours it was like that, and god, I really just caught a glimpse of hell as much as it hurt, and how hot it felt. Finally, a thin wailing cut through the air.

"The first one's out now, it's a boy. Come one Nudge a couple of more pushes and we'll be done." said the doctor. I screamed at him to shut the hell up and a lot more other stuff I can't say in case someone under nineteen is looking at this. Finally the second wail came and I fell back on the pillow. Exhausted, I waited while they were cleaned and finally handed them to me. I looked down at the angels in my arms. They looked to sweet. Both were sleeping quietly.

"The seconds a girl." said the damn to hell stupid doctor.

"No fucking shit sherlock." I said, and continued to adore my babies.

"Nudge? C-can I hold one?" asked Angel. I nodded and handed her the boy. She sat down and gingerly held the baby's hand and rubbed his cheeks. I smiled warmly at her.

"Fang? Do you want to hold her." I asked. He nodded and I handed her over. He looked lovingly down at the baby. We watched as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"What's the babies' names?" asked the nurse. I thought for a moment then said,

"Nickolous and Maximum." Max and Fang ( I think that's Fang's real name) looked at me in surprise. Tears glistened in both of their eyes. Maxy started to whine in Fang's arms and I grabbed her back, but still she kept whining.

"C-can I try?" ask Iggy. I hesitated for a minute then handed her over. He rocked her and stroked her dark, curly little hair. She instantly quieted, soon she was sleep again. He handed her back to me. Nick started to squirm in Angel's care and Harold grabbed him, but he just started to cry. Iggy grabbed him next, then Maxine, the Max, then Fang, Gazzy finally came to and he held him, but that baby just wouldn't shut up.

"Here Iggy. Give him here." I said handing him Max and reaching for Nick. Gazzy handed him to me and I rocked and bounced him gently, then started to hum to him. Soon he quieted down and fell asleep with a hint of a smile on his face. I smiled brightly at my babies. They were so small! They have only been here a couple of minutes, but I know I would give my life for them in a heart beat, no regrets or questions asked. I would go to the ends of the earth to make them happy. Of course that's the way I had felt with Iggy, but that dream kind of went out the window. Or so I thought.

"Oooh, this is so sweet!" said Maxine," anyway, I'm Maxine. I'm a really close friends to Nudge. I love her more than my own sister." she said while the rest of the flock introduced each other. I smiled, happy that my friends were able to get along so well.

"Antiway, (pronounced an-ti-way) I need to get out of here and into my own bed. Harold please sign me out while I go changed." I said. I tuned to the nurse.

"Can I take them out now?" I asked. She nodded and I gave one to Max and one to Fang.

"Oh I bought some baby car seats. They were going to be a surprise but these babies came on a surprise, so. They're in the car, you guys can put them in your car while I drive Nudge back." said Maxine. Harold looked at her disapprovingly,why I don't know, but I really don't care.  
"No," he said in a tight voice," I can driver her." he said.

"Look, I don't give a damn who drives me as long as someone signs me out and I get home I'm okay." I said. They looked at me then Harold walked to sign me out followed by Maxine.

"Listen Nudge. Me, you, Iggy, and Ella needs to have a talk when we get to your house, okay?" said Max. I looked at her then nodded. Fighting with Ella was okay, fighting with Max was a whole different thing.

* * *

I finally made it back to the house. Angel came down and hugged me. I looked at the clear glass doors and saw Max and Fang were kissing in the back-yard. Good, so they made up.

"Those babies were so hard to put to sleep. But they look so cute when sleeping. Also, Max's mom dropped off Elizabeth,Max's daughter, not to long ago. She had to leave but she said to tell you congratulations. Also, also,( she paused to take a breath) THE BABIES HAVE WINGS!" she exclaimed. I looked at her stunned then raced up the stairs to the nursery. Sure enough, the babies were on their backs, wings sprouting out from them. Both were white with brown streaks here and there. I sighed and leaned down to kiss both of their heads then tucked them gently in with their blanket. I walked back down stairs to find something that will again tear my world apart. I don't know what happened to the flock, but I know my heart is shattering a second time. Because down stairs making out, was Harold and Maxine.

* * *

O.M.F.G. GUYS, THAT'S PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER. I'M SO PROUD. ANYWAY PLEEEEASE R&R!

Dylan:bye! and like she said, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R

you see, i like him more than fang already


	15. Chapter 15

you know the only thing i love more than fanfiction and writing, is getting reviews, and i especially love those who continue to read and review this story. thanx, you make writing more fun!

* * *

~Angel~

I had just parted from Nudge to go to bed. Her babies are the cutest things ever to hit this world. They have ivory skin, with dark, dark brown curls, just like Nudge's! They have the most adorable blue eyes ever! Although, the doctor said they might be near sighted, (a/n: that's what I have people, not fun), I know they will get on fine. I had just sunk into my guest bed when I heard shrieking down stairs.

"NUDGE! LET GO OF HER!" I heard Harold scream from downstairs. I drug myself out of my bed and ran downstairs to find Harold holding a bloodied nose, and Nudge on top of Maxine beating the snot out of her. Maxine tried to get a few scratches in, but they just kept magically healing. Freaky. Max and Ella, apparently woken out of their sleep, raced passed me and tried to pry Nudge off of her, but she wouldn't budge. Iggy went to see about Harold's nose and reported it broken, along with a broken arm, broken leg, missing teeth, black eyes, busted lip, and two to four cracked ribs. Yeah, he's blind, yeah, I'm confused too.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK LIKE THAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally Ella and Max managed to get her off of the girl and she looked a lot worse than Harold. Actually, she makes Harold look like he just fell of a bike while she went through a war zone. Nudge fell into Ella's arms and burst into tears. Ella threw a surprised look over her head, but rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come on Nudge. Let's sit down." Fang said.

* * *

~Nudge~

I allowed Ella to lead me to the couch, while I tried to hold my tears. We sat there for a couple of minutes when we heard three cries tear through the house. Me, Max, and Fang went to go get the babies while Iggy tried his best to bandage the wounds with a first aid kit he found I gave to the back stabbers. How come every time I get something good in my life, something bad comes and rips it away. I grab Nick, while Fang grabs Maximum, while Max gets Elizabeth, letting me see her for the first time. I can't believe all this time I never notice that, that was their baby. Now that I look at her, she looks a lot like them both. Anyway, I walk down and sit back beside Ella. Why? I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But she helped me so far, maybe we can get passed that I hate you stage and back to the friend stage I tried so hard to get in the first place. I gently rocked my baby, and for the first time since being here, felt truly miserable. Ella held out her arms, and I hesitated. Could I really trust my mortal enemy? For a second I though about just moving away from her, but then gave her the baby. He looked uncomfortable for a few minutes, then seemed to settle down, but then decided that he didn't really like the arms he was in and started to cry some more. I took him back and he soon quieted down. By then, Iggy walked back in and asked to hold Maximum. Fang gave her to him and wrapped his arms around Max, who held sleeping Elizabeth, and she laid her head on his chest. Tears spilled down my eyes yet again. When was I ever going to find someone who could love, and care for me like them two. I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head. My guess was never.

"Nudge, tell us what happened." Gazzy said.

"Gazzy, I think you're too young to-" I started,

"NO! I'm thirteen, and I'm old enough to know what's happening in this flock! I'm tired of being treated like a baby. I'm not eight anymore." He suddenly yelled.

"You're right. You're not eight any more. okay. I walk down stairs, just finishing giving my babies their good night kisses, when I find these two making out. I-I freaked, and... my mind went to attack mode." I said. Harold and Maxine walked in, covered in gauze, and I just glared. Though I had to clutch the couch in order not to jump and attack on more time.

"Nudge I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Harold said desperately. He gave me those pleading, big, bright blue eyes, that yesterday, I would have forgave him for everything, but now, they were dull and meaningless.

"Harold," I said," I'm sorry, but I can see you don't love me and much as I though you did. I want to break the engagement." Everyone looked shocked, and Harold was in tears.

"NO! NUDGE PLEASE! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" he said, but I interrupted him, bringing him all the way home, with the worse news.

"Also, since you don't have full custody over them, I'm taking the babies and moving back with the flock. I still own the money in my savings, and I'm taking that. So you can't say I blind sighted you, and took money behind your back. I'll be leaving in the mourning. I'm sorry. But I need someone to love me all the way, and just me. Not loving someone else behind my back." I said, finishing. I looked at everyone's faces, and they were all looking down, but with different looks. Max, Fang, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy looked thrilled that I have returned, but Maxine looked full of regret. Harold looked like his whole world had just fell apart, while Ella look to be in deep thought.

"And Iggy," Ella said in a small voice," I think it's best we broke up too." she turned to me, "and...I'm sorry...for all the things I said and did to you. I was just being selfish, and cruel, and I shouldn't have done any of it. I hope, somewhere deep inside you, you find the heart to forgive me, and maybe, we can become friends." she said. I nodded, and hugged her, well with one arm seeing as I was holding a sleeping new born infant in the other. I got up, followed by Iggy, and together we put the babies in their crib. We stayed there a while, gazing at our babies.

"They turned out to be more useful than I thought." Iggy said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, refusing to look at him.

"Nudge would you look at me." He said, taking my chin and forcefully making me gaze into those pale blue orbs I fell in love with. All those feelings, those days, those moments, came rushing back to me. I jerked my chin away as new tears erupted from my eyes.

"Nudge I've never stopped loving you" he said.

"Oh yeah. Looking for me for two weeks really shows you care." I said sarcastically. He looked down, ashamed.  
"I wanted to look for you longer, but Ella convinced me what was the use. That we could make a family together and we should just obey your wishes, and just not look for you." he said. I then remembered the note I left him, and the rest of the flock. I had told him to not look for me, so why was I so upset? I turned toward him.

"So what, you just expect me to continue loving you. And when we have enough money, buy a house, and raise the kids, and live happily forever after." I said. He looked at me, and I saw he really did love me, why was I so dumb as to let a fight with Max, then a fight with Ella, tear us apart.

"I don't know about the continue loving part, but lets start by dating, then see where we go from then." he said. New tears were rolling down my cheeks, but they were of love, compassion, and happiness, instead of bitterness, and hate, and regret.

"I'd love that." I said. We close the space between us, and our lips met. It was different from kissing Harold. Kissing him was like kissing any old guy, but kissing Iggy, was like eating Mrs. Martinez's cookies, and watching fire works. I didn't know what the future would bring, but right now, I was happy. In Iggy's arms, beside my babies, and with the flock, whole again.

* * *

okay, this is so not the end, but i just have to point out that i've noticed i haven't put the other flock's letters in here too. just iggy's. I guess the world will never know what they said, idk, maybe i'll write a chapter on what they said. hey! idea! please review if you think i should do that. i'm so excited about this story, i still can't believe this is my first one!


	16. Chapter 16

like last time i updated, i said having you to review makes me want to write and stuff. but now that you all are not reviewing, i'm pissed. i'm serious, all i ask for is a couple of damn reviews and i can't even get that. so, thx to all who did review faithfully, but right now, my life is a mass of destruction and hatred and pain that you people will probably not understand, so i now stop writing this story. sorry, i would go on, but now is not the time.


	17. Chapter 17

okay, I really weren't (or is it wasn't) going to update, but this person named umm...person who loves this story...said something that really stuck to me. I really thank her or him, because I was going through a difficult moment there and if I hadn't been reading the reviews, I wouldn't have never read that awesome review. So, thanks to you, I got my faith in this story back.

* * *

~Nudge~

I woke up on the floor. Wait...on the floor? Does not compute..._does not compute! _Oh wait, now I remember, I fell asleep next to Iggy. Wait, now where's Iggy? I heard rummaging in dressers somewhere in my...I mean Harold's room. Oh well, probably just looking for some work clothes. He took the news pretty good last night. Suddenly I heard something being thrown at the wall, and that thing shattered. Maybe he didn't take it as well as I thought. I got up and ran out the door, Maximum and Nick's cries trailed behind me as I ran through the door to find Harold breathing hard and wood splinters and my clothes strewn everywhere. How he did this with a broken arm and leg, beats me.

"Harold, what the hell! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed. He charged forward and kissed me long and hard. When we finally broke apart, he searched deep in my eyes. Trying to find some attraction in them I guess. When he didn't he screamed a frustrated scream and went to the wall, punching it continually.

"HAROLD! STOP!" I screamed and ran toward him to try to stop him. The flock and Ella had now entered the room the see what the fuss was all about.

"WHY NUDGE! I _LOVE_ YOU!" he screamed. "Ever since I first met you, I knew there were something about you. You deep, dark eyes, how they can see right into my soul. Your beautiful laugh. The way you see the bright side to everything. Your strength and stubborness. (did i spell that right?) Everything about you I love. You can't walk away from me. Please, not now." he said in a much softer tone, tears staining his eyes. This was really getting on my nerves.

"Look. She doesn't want you. So back the fuck off." Ella said. Harold continued to look in my eyes.

"She's right Harold." I said. He stared, hurt and depression written all over his face.

"_PLEASE! NUDGE I LOVE YOU!_" Harold screamed. I felt my heart breaking just looking at him. Tears clouded my eyes. Wait, oh hell no!

"NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME FEELING SORRY FOR YOUR SORRY ASS! I'VE HAD MY HEART SHATTERED SO MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO PICK THEM UP AND GLUE THEM BACK TOGETHER! AND YOU KNOW THE THING ABOUT GLUE IS...IT NEVER REALLY HOLDS FOREVER! PEOPLE LIKE YOU COME AND SHATTER IT ALL OVER AGAIN AS SOON AS I FINISH PUTTING IT BACK TOGETHER. DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING THAT IS! SO NO, I DON'T WANT YOU! BUT MAXINE SURELY DOES! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE AND GO TO HER!" I screamed back. Tears were streaming down both our eyes, but mine had turned into tears of anger rather than whatever tears his was for.

"Come on Nudge. It's time to go." Angel said and grabbed my hand. I let her lead me out then stopped suddenly in the doorway. I took off the engagement ring and threw it to the ground then went after my flock. I went out and hugged Ella.

"I'm glad we finally got over all that fighting." I said.

"Me too." she said, then let go and went in her car. With one last honk, she was off.

"WAIT! THE BABIES!" I suddenly remembered. We ran into the house and I heard something breaking and three cries. I looked at Fang, Max, and Iggy, then ran like I've never ran before all the way to the babies room. Harold was holding the twins and Elizabeth out of the three story window with his good arm. I lunged toward him.

"NO! TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I DROP THEM!" he screamed. I felt like punching him in his pretty little face.

"Harold, now I don't know you to well, but I swear if you even think about dropping my niece, nephew, and baby down a three story window, you ain't going to live long enough to scream.

_Nudge. _Angel thought in my head.

_Angel?_

_Let him drop them, will swoop up and catch them. _She thought back. I looked at Harold for a while, then walked slowly toward Harold.

"Nudge what are you doing?" Fang asked. I looked at him then mouthed trust me.

"NUDGE I'M SERIOUS! I'M GOING TO GET BACK AT YOU ALL THE HEART ACHE YOU HAVE CAUSED ME!" and with that cheery statement, he dropped them. I struggled with the scream that threatened to come out. I waited a few heart stopping minutes when Angel and Gazzy swooped by the window, the twins nestled safely in Angel's arms, and Elizabeth cowering in Gazzy's, all three of them crying. I let out a sigh of relief, which caused me not to see Harold coming and he slapped me right across my face. Now I usually don't mind this, cause usually it never hurts, but not this time. The blow made my neck snap sideways and fly a few feet backward, knocking my balance off, and I fell. Fang, Max, and Iggy stepped up and started to beat the living shit out of him. God I love my family. Who wouldn't love one who would beat the hell out of a living stranger just for me. Awww...that's soooo sweet!

"Guys, guy stop. He's not worth it." I said. They got off of him and walked towards me, leaving him crumpled and half-way dead.

"Please Nudge. Please." he still weakly mummered. I shook my head in disgust and walked out the door where Angel and Gazzy met me. I looked at Elizabeth and looked at Max in a "can I" look. She nodded and while Fang took Nick, Iggy took Maximum and I softly grabbed Elizabeth. She stopped crying and looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Is the scary man gone?" her thin scared voice asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, he's gone. And I promise you he's not ever coming back." I said.

"Good." she said and snuggled closer to me.

Max smiled at all of us and said the words I've been dieing to hear for like months.

"Come on. U and A guys." she said then took to the sky. I laughed and followed her. Yeah, it's good to be back.

* * *

yeah i'm really not sure if i should leave it like this or update some more. please, before i have another break down and then someone will have to calm me down AGAIN, review to tell me what i should do.


	18. eplilouge

i have put all my time and heart into this story, and i have to say, aside from the horrible beginning and all the times i freaked on you guys, i'm really proud of how it turned out. again, thx to all who reviewed, and a special thx to those who faithfully reviewed, without you, and really good advice, this story really wouldn't have been completed,so thx.

* * *

epiloge

~Nudge~

I remember the scene that happened just a year ago. With Harold and all, but that was over. Me and Max and Ella's fight was just a bad memory. Harold was never seen again, but sometimes I do remember when he was the sweet, awesome, Harold, and not the psycho, kind of murderous, stupid thing that was just going to get himself killed in the end kind of Harold. But I was happy with Iggy, more than happy actually. Yeah sometimes we fight and stuff, but hey, who doesn't. Also, Max and Fang just got together, and I mean together as in they got hitched. It was a super sweet, and wonderful wedding. And I'm not saying that because I planned it either, and got to be maid of honor. Iggy then walked up, interrupting my thought, and cut off the t v that I really wasn't watching. He kept looking around the living room like he was afraid to meet my eyes.

"Hey, Nudge, c-can I ask you something?" Iggy asked, looking nervous.

"Sure what is it?" I said. He then looked even more nervous.

"Actually, I need to ask you in the back yard." he said, bead of sweat forming on his head. Hmmm, weird, but okay. I got up and dragged my pregnant for the second and last time butt up and let him lead me out to the back yard. Well, I'm not the only one pregnant again, Max got pregnant a day before me, so yeah, we're expecting around the same time. But anyway, every few seconds Iggy would turn look to see if I were still following him, and I would laugh and go, "Still here, Iggy," and he would laugh nervously and turn back around. Finally we made it back to the back yard where the flock, and Ella and were. All were beaming with pride.

"Heeey-what's going on?" I asked. This is now freaking me out. I turned to Iggy and saw he was on one knee, looking up at me with love, hope, and his skin tinted green. He was looking somewhere passed my shoulder, but I didn't care. He held up a ring with a big diamond in the center, and diamond studded wings sprouting from that diamond. I could barely make out the words "love forever" on the sides. I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"N-Nudge. I love you more than anything. Our children are amazing, and the one that's coming will be amazing too, because you are the mother to it. I'm happy with the time that we've been dating, and I realized I can't just date you. And all I wanted to know was...will you marry me?" he asked. His skin got greener and I have to admit for a second there I thought he was turning into an alien. I looked around at my family, with there expecting smiles. How could I have been so stupid to leave something so wonderful. Max and Fang stood out the most, and that's just because of how big Fang's smile was. I always considered him my father, because he was always there, taking care of me. I was happy to see him happy, with Max in his arms, her ring glistening proudly and Elizabeth smiling at me beside her. Gazzy held Nick, while Angel held Maximum. And though they didn't know what was going on, they still smiled brightly at me. I turned back to Iggy and smiled my brightest and biggest, of course he didn't see it, but still, I felt so good I could jump and dance, and prance and do all those other things the stupid girls do when they finally get the love of their life, and the real one. I gently pulled Iggy up by his arms and kissed him long and hard, and let loose all the love and passion I have for him. I heard applause around me but didn't register it. He smiled the brightest smile I ever saw and slipped the ring onto my finger. We shared one more long kiss. When we finally broke apart I saw tears in everyone's eyes. Including Drake (Ella's new hubby) Gazzy, and Fang's eyes were glistening with tears.

"I just have something in my eye." said Drake whipping them. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Fang said. Ella, Max, and Angel stepped up to me, smiling like they won the lottery.

"I knew this day was coming. OH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU NUDGE!" gushed Max. Akila and Total stepped up. The reason why they haven't been in this story at all, is because they were on their honey moon. I know, it was really long, but Total said he absolutely **_loved_** Japan. Anyway we got into this long conversation about the wedding and what not when Iggy swooped me off my feet and led me to the house. More cheers came our way as we went kissing to my bedroom. I must stop there, because I don't think you people are old enough to be reading stuff like that.

* * *

the wedding

~Max~

I got to plan the wedding and be the best maid, much to Angel's disappointment, but when Nudge said she could be the flower girl she quieted down. It was outdoors under a huge terrace and was white with pale blue flowers decorated around the alter, the ground, and chairs. The weather was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. Everything was beautiful and in order. Well almost in order. Nudge was freaking out and every time I looked through the curtain and at the alter I saw the pastor trying to calm Iggy down. I shook my head and smiled remembering my wedding, the motioned for the organ player to start. Ella, my mom, and I walked press,who I couldn't stop from coming even with my constant threats, oohed and ahhed at pretty we looked and took pictures. Our dresses were a pale blue, almost white colored, that was a haltered top and stopped just at out ankles. Our shoes were really cute torture devises and were pale blue heals with those wrap around straps that go around you ankles. Our hair each had a wild flower crown that matched out bouquets. Angel stepped out and I heard even more ahhhs and pictures snapping. She was wearing the same colored dress except hers was spaghetti strapped and puffed out at the skirts. On her halo of hair sat a white flowered crown. She scattered white flowers petals everywhere that went perfectly with the blue one already on the ground. About halfway down the line Drake stood waiting and took Ella's arm and they separated at the alter. It went the same way with Jeb and mom, and Fang and me, and Gazzy, who looked adorable in his little white suit, and Angel. We made it to the alter and the organ player changed his tune to the wedding march. The press stood up and had cameras readied when Nudge stepped through the curtain. Her dress had crystals everywhere and was tinted a pale blue that you could see, but if you didn't concentrate on it looked white. It was styled haltered top with her skirts layering each other. Even if you couldn't see them, her shoes were inches high with crystals etching that too. Her dark hair was piled beautifully on top of her head and had crystals, which were really expensive, scattered in there too, with a crystal tiara placed neatly in front of her hair. Her bouquet were white and light blue roses. She looked so beautiful the press momentarily forgot about taking pictures and just stood there gawking. A few minutes later though they snapped out of it and annoying clicking noises and flashes came. When she made it to the alter the pastor stood there beaming. Even though I didn't know him personally, he was a nice guy and kind of took to Nudge. He read them the whole wedding thing that I didn't listen to because I was too busy smiling at Nudge and Iggy. Finally he said you may kiss the bride. Nudge threw her arms and around Iggy neck and kissed him passionately. Cheers were heard as he gathered her up in his arms, not breaking the kiss, and carried her down the aisle. I may not know the future, but I know when two people are going to live happy in the future, and people, aside from Fang and me, this was the best, happiest couple I ever saw.

* * *

happy ever after at last

~Iggy~

So I got the girl of my dreams. I got two amazing kids, and in seven months three. When we opened presents, we found out that Jeb and had bought us a house. So we won't crowd up Max's house with all the children we're going to have, they joked. Nudge laughed but said after this she was done with kids. We had both found jobs so we can pay the bills and stuff like that. We both opened a diner called _**Fly On**_. We both run it and has become quite popular during the past year. Gazzy and Angel had gotten us a little furry little black and white Alaskan husky puppy, and Fang and Max had gotten us a picture of the house on the inside in which they decorated for us. Ella and Drake got us clothes that were made to wear for...ummm, never mind. But we were happy, and together at last. And finally, after weeks of struggle, tears, and heat-break, we finally get out happily ever after.

* * *

"sigh" it's finally done. I want to cry because it's like a child going out into the world this story here. I want to thank again all who reviewed. I will miss you all.

dylan:wait, you're not going to write anymore stories?

yeah, but i mean all who reviewed this story

dylan:yeah, but they might review again, have you ever thought of that. just because you ended this story doesn't mean they're not ever going to review again

you know what dylan, you're kind of boring, maybe i like fang better.

(banishes dylan out and brings fang back in)

fang:you know what something told me i would come back

shut up, but anyway, bye for now, and please look out for stories my sunshine loving devil

fang:i thought you were darkness takes all of me

there had been some changes since you were gone. but anyway, bye. for now anyway.


End file.
